


Story Shards

by CianRhapsody



Series: Three Paradoxes AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That go into the Story Later, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianRhapsody/pseuds/CianRhapsody
Summary: I am terrible at writing things in Chronological order, so this little subset is for the Scenes I have written that aren't in the main story yet, as well as my art for them





	1. Roses are Red

On Valentines day, when Bill and the Stans are 15, Stanley opens his locker to find an envelope made with thick, embossed paper, sized to slide through the slats. No one else was supposed to know it existed.  
"Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
let's go out together,  
Just us two,  
Bill"

Stanley's mouth goes dry. His first actual romantic valentine is from another guy. It's calligraphy with pen and ink drawings in the margins, obviously painstakingly made. He didn't even know Bill could draw. Stan is touched by the effort but confused. Jogging to Stanford's locker in a panicked daze. "What do I do Sixer?" he queries, holding the paper out for Ford to Examine.

Ford's eyes rise into his hairline. "Bill, Stanley?!" The fact that Stan had come this far means it's not an immediate no. That's something to think about later. "Do you.... You know.... Like him that way?"

Stanley Shuffles his feet looking down. "I... I like hanging out with him. He shows me interesting stuff and listens better than any of the low class broads"

"Then why not give it a chance? Ma, Pops, and I will be gone this Weekend for the Tri-State Science Fair. Figure things out then and just.... Be gentle if it doesn't work out. I... Uh, bat for the same team as Bill, so if you swing both ways, I'll cover you." Well. At least, knowing his twin isn't homophobic is a relief.

"You're the BEST Ford. Thanks for being the smart guy!" With that resolved he gives his twin a tight hug and scoots to his next class. What's the worst that can happen?

Bill is waiting, having saved Stan his usual seat. For once, the quirky rich kid looks vulnerable, unsure, and peaky. He has no idea how Stan's going to react. He almost tore the valentine up, scared that it would make the one guy who treats him normal start to mess with him, But that option was for cowards and Bill was hardly a coward. "Hey Stanley," he waves his friend over, the eternal grin nervous at the edges.

"You look like a wreck Bow Tie. You're lucky I like you that way," Stan takes his seat, Smiling back at Bill like nothing has changed. "We need to talk in Private.... But.... I, uh, really liked the card... And you. So, we can try.... whatever this is"

The tension lifts and Bill gives the brightest smile Stanley has ever seen from him. Genuinely beaming, woven flax hair catching a beam of sunlight, framing his face like a halo, his eye a warm molten gold.

Stan's breath catches in his throat. Okay. So he's definitely attracted to a happy Bill. You learn something new every day. “My family is going to be gone for the weekend… so if you wanted to come by you could.”

“ I could cook if you like,” Bill is damn near vibrating with excitement. He was expecting vastly more negative results.  
“That sounds... perfect actually. I cannot cook to save my life,” Stanley chuckles. “we’ll figure the rest out as we go.”

The two make it to the end of the school day and Stanley heads home. Sixer looks over cocking an eyebrow and Stan gives a thumbs up in return.

Once of the family is out of sight, he starts to pick up around the house. Setting up the dining room, washing the dishes, sweeping the floor. Suddenly, hosting the rich kid is a little intimidating and he wonders why him?

There’s a knock at the door and he runs like a bat out of hell. It is exciting and frightening and everything he never knew he wanted. Stanley opens the door to the pawn shop and Bill skips in with groceries and a duffel bag.

“I thought we could have a sleepover and work on the history project…. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds.” Bill is more casually dressed than usual. A Gold Polo shirt and khakis not using his eyepatch though his bangs cover the glass eye well. 

Stanley takes the grocery bag in one hand and experimentally grabs Bill’s with the other to lead him upstairs. He feels Bill squeeze it and finds himself blushing. Weird? Yes. Bad? Not at all. “That was actually considerate I haven't started the damn thing…” he sits down the bag awkward and flustered.

“I figured as much,” Bill quips in a sing song voice. The blonde sets his duffel Bag in the living room and sashays into the kitchen. “You hate asking for help but still need prodding to do anything yourself.” He grins and starts preparing a chicken dish with fresh vegetables and a creamy sauce. “Normally I would add bacon but I wasn't sure if you practice your religion or not and chose to err on the side of caution.”

The amount of consideration Bill had put in, from the card and how private he kept it, to considering his family's faith in meal prep makes Stanley’s chest ache. “I don't know what I believe but I appreciate the effort.” No one has made him feel this special before. Put this much thought into doing something nice for him. They sit in a companionable silence as he follows Bill slim, dexterous fingers as they work. “Is there anything you can't do?” Stan asks, the smell practically has him salivating.

“ I can't use depth perception,” Bill replies as he plates the meal he has created. “Other than that I'm a jack of all trades but master of none, except perhaps deceiving stupid people.”


	2. Nothing and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is questioning himself and Bill tries to help him with it

Stanley’s grades have improved significantly with Bill’s tutoring and patience. But it’s never enough. Filbrick Pines was a man with a sharp tongue and a taste for the sauce. Not so much a parent as a task master. Always comparing Stanley and Stanford. Making sure Stanley knows he’s the lesser twin and that he has no expectations for Stan to go anywhere. Having had enough one night, Stanley call’s Bill’s house to say he’s headed to the beach if Bill needs him and trudges out. He sits on the deck of the Stan O’ War, shoulders hunched, taking deep breaths trying to stuff down the urge to cry.

Within twenty minutes of Stan getting there, Bill, sensing from the call that something was wrong comes up behind him, sitting next to him. He puts an arm around Stanley’s shoulders, looking over concerned. Stan turns and buries his face in Bill’s chest. His body quakes and he sobs into the soft silk of the vest. Bill’s fingers card through Stanley’s hair and he holds him close. “Oh Stanley… I’m sorry you hurt this much...” Bill is useless with emotions but he has to try. Stanley’s ego has always been a fragile thing and here it was shattered like a tea cup. He would try to glue the shattered pieces back together and paint the cracks over in brighter colors.

“Bill…” Stan’s voice is quiet, hoarse from screaming at his father, and choked up. “...Why me and not Sixer?” He looks up catching the golden Gaze. “How can you love a good for nothing punk like me? I’m not smart, I’m not handsome, I’m nothing….”

Bill looks stunned for a moment. “Stanley… How can you say that?” He rests his chin on top of Stan’s head, holding him close. “You were the first person to ever stand up for me. I went through half a dozen schools and not once did anyone think it was appropriate to help me. I come here, to this decrepit little town and your ramshackle high school… I expected the cycle to start again. Out of no where came you. Crampelter turned tail and ran, and you stayed with me the entire day to keep it that way...” he gently wipes Stan’s eyes. “You did it and expected nothing in return.”

“You did what was right, it doesn’t matter whether you did it for me or because you hated him. You never asked me for money, or prestige, you didn’t even want the help with schoolwork at first. And then you became my friend. I haven’t had one since… well...” he taps his forehead above the eyepatch. “You stuck out your neck for me. And stayed by me, to your own detriment. You accepted the consequences of befriending me. Stanford is highly intelligent yes. But you have a warm heart and I’ll take that over brains any day.”

Stan swallows around the lump in his throat. “…I really needed to hear that...” his voice cracks, and he leans up to lightly press his lips against the blond’s. A chaste thank you, before looking away, teary eyed and red faced.

Bill’s arms go around Stan’s waist and he closes his eye. “I’m sorry that you had to ask. I’m not particularly gifted at expressing my emotions… But I do love you. My chest aches when you aren’t there. You’re the first and last thing I think about every day. You’re the only light I have found in the emptiness of the universe. The only person who matters to me. The entire world could burn to ash around us and none of it would matter as long as I have you at my side.”


End file.
